MJ: Give into me
by NymphyBaby
Summary: This is a story about a girl, who loses everything she has at once. Can she deal with the consequences? Or can one certain pop star change it all?
1. Chapter 1

I walked across the empty street, with four full bags in my hands.

My cheeks were still wet from all that crying earlier on today.

Man… I still couldn't believe I got kicked out of my apartment and fired from my job in the same day.

I mean, I didn't have no place to go, since my parents lived in Italy, and both of my sisters were happily married living somewhere in New York.

And me… well, I was stuck here in Los Angles since I was dumb enough to move here oh my eighteenth birthday.

I always thought that who ever live here in L.A. will become rich and famous… and be in movies and pictures… Well, never mind about that.

I was now 23, broke, homeless, tired, hungry, cold and I could go on and on…

I honestly don't know what happened earlier on today, and I don't want to remember either.

Today, was my worst day. I really didn't know what I was going to do, or where I was going to go, especially at night time.

Pretty soon, my legs began to get really sore, and my arms felt like they were going to fall off.

I sat at the side walk by the road, watching a few cars go by once in a while.

I yawned, and my eyelids kept closing every now and then. I had to go to sleep.

But where? Here by the road. Well… no matter how much I regretted this, I had to.

Yes… it was dangerous, but so what?

Besides, this is only the beginning… since I lost my job and all.

I put one of my bigger bags behind me, and slowly lay down on the cold cement, restring my head against the some what soft bag.

Well this was weird. Just yesterday I had been sleeping in my own, soft, big bed, and now this?

On the other hand though, I had no choice but to go to sleep. First of all, it would make me forget about all my hunger, and second of all, I was extremely tired.

Every minute seemed to pass like an hour, and I still couldn't fall asleep.

I mean, I was really tired, why couldn't I go to sleep?

Maybe… it was the cold cement that was bothering, or my head, that hurt like crazy.

I wrapped my arms around my self. Boy was I cold.

Suddenly, I heard a car pull by somewhere near me. I wanted to open my eyes, but was too weak to.

I than heard the car door open, and close. I managed to open once eye, right away, spotting these two… huge men standing by a shiny black SUV. This wasn't good.

I quickly got up, grabbing my bags, and walking away to the other side of the street.

"Miss!" I heard a rather sweet, friendly, and a very familiar voice call behind me. Though it only made me walk faster.

"Miss!" I heard it closer this time. My breathing because quick, and so did my heart beat.

"Please, wait!" Oh that's it! I couldn't take it much longer. My body took over my mind and I turned around.

"What?" I ended up yelling and the extremely familiar person standing in front of me. I couldn't really see his face, because he stood right in the shadow.

"I-I saw you, laying there, I-" he stuttered, but I cut him off.

"No! I don't need your help!" I said sternly, and turned away from him, walking towards some shop, in case he was going to follow me.

I heard running behind me. I rolled my eyes, stopping, but not turning back. "Listen, I've had a **very **horrible day today, and I definitely do not need some creep-," and that was it.

I had officially lost my voice as he stepped in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to help," he said shyly.

And what did I do? Well I stood there like some weirdo, with my mouth hung open.

Was it really him? Was it really Michael Jackson?

Or was I hallucinating because I haven't eaten since yesterday.

Maybe… when I went to sleep by that road, I started dreaming…

"You... you're not real… I-I must be dreaming," I found my self saying. Yes, I was definitely dreaming.

I than stepped around him, and began to walk away. This was too weird.

"Wait!" I heard him call. Once again, my body took over my mind and I stopped, than looked back.

"I am really, I really am," he said. I winced.

Okay, so maybe I should play along. I mean, this is **my **dream.

"You want to help me?" I said calmly.

He nodded, and smiled.

That smile… was definitely real… and he…. was definitely no hallucination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyaaa everyone ^^**

**Here's the next chappie to my story. I probably won't post more till Friday…**

**Anyways, hope you likey (;**

"I'm Michael," he said, sticking out his hand.

I looked down at it, than back up at his face. "Christina," I said, still shocked.

Though I gently shook his hand, and quickly pulled back. For some reason, I still felt this was a dream, and that he was going to disappear any second.

"So… what are you doing here so late?" he asked. I sighed, calming my self down a little.

"I-I um…I…" I was saying, trying to figure out what the hell I was supposed to tell him.

Though he just stared at me curiously, wide eyed.

"…it's a long story," I said quickly. He grinned. "I have time for a long story," he said.

Oh well, he was asking for it.

"Well….lets just say, I got fired, and kicked out of my apartment today," I said. He frowned instantly.

"Why did you get kicked out?" he asked.

"Cause I didn't pay for the rent a few times," I mumbled. He kept staring. Man, his stare was powerful.

"Oh…. So where are you planning on staying?" he asked. Wow, I was really surprised on how casual this conversation was.

"Well, since I can't stay with my parents, and since I don't have any friends, I might as well have to live out here in the streets, or find an abandoned house or something," I said. It was true. I really had no place to go but the streets.

He shook his head slowly. "You want to stay out here?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Christina, but I can't let you do that," he said. "It's my choice!" I snapped. Great, here comes my 'amazing' attitude.

He giggled. "No, what I meant is, it's really dangerous out here, and-and if you want, I-I could let you stay in Neverland until you find a home," he said. What?

"What?" I said.

"You can stay in Neverland," he said with a smile. "What's a 'Neverland'," I asked.

"It's my home," he said.

"Oh… **that** Neverland…" I said, though a sudden thought hit my mind. "Wait… what?!" I said. He was asking **me, **a complete stranger, to come and live in his house… what in the **WORLD**?

He giggled even more. "Would you… like to?" he asked. Would I like to?... Well, let's see. Here I have, the richest, most famous person in the world standing right there in front of me, asking me if I wanted to stay at his house…. **OF COURSE I WANTED TO!**

But at the same time though… This was way too weird, and much too surreal.

No matter how much I regretted it, I couldn't agree to his offer.

"Listen… Michael… your offer, is the most amazing I have even gotten, but… I-I can't go," I said. He frowned, making me frown.

"Why not?" .I sighed. God, I hated hurting people's feelings.

"Because… this, things like these don't happen… and besides, I don't think you want a complete stranger in your house," I said. He shook his head no.

"No, no, it's fine… really. I-I have strangers in my home all the time," he said.

"But-but you don't even know me, how can you let somebody you don't know live in your home?" I asked, bizzared.

Michael shrugged. "I just… I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay out here, and besides, I'm always happy to help," he said.

I sighed. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded quickly. "Well… I guess you have a point… I-I guess I'll go," I said.

He smiled brightly. His pearly whites glew in the darkness. Right away, the two huge men, who I guessed was his body guards, grabbed my big bags, and carried them to the trunk of the SUV.

"Hey! I could have carried those myself!" I called over to them. Hearing Michael giggle, I quickly glanced back at him. He smiled, suddenly, but gently, taking my hand.

"Come on," he said, leading me towards the big car.

Meanwhile I was still trying to figure out what in the world just happened here.

This was all too weird.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to his house was very quiet. Both of us kept didn't know what to say, and I kept falling asleep every ten minutes.

For some strange reason, I kept forgetting that I was in a car **with** Michael Jackson, but as soon as those thoughts hit my mind I would start feeling excited. Sure I was a fan of Michael, who wasn't?

Soon enough, I heard the clingy sound of gates opening, and automatically looked through the dark window. I couldn't see much, just gardens… side walks… and a big Farris wheel up ahead. Wow. He had a Farris wheel?

"Wow… you live here?" I finally spoke up. He grinned, nodding. "You like?" he asked.

"Hell yes! This is amazing!" I said.

The car came to a stop, and Michael and I came out. I looked towards the huge house… not even… it was a mansion.

"Woah…" I whispered to my self, mean while Michael giggled behind me.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing my hand. "Wait, what about my bags?" I said, looking back towards the car.

"It'll all be taken care of," he said, and I gave up, following him inside the house.

Gosh it was **beautiful** .

Right away, Michael introduced me to all the staff, than began to give me a quick tour around the house.

I swear it took about an hour just for half of it.

Suddenly, as we walked across one of the halls, looking at all these wonderful paintings of Michael's, my stomach gurgled.

Instantly, I felt my face redden, as Michael looked at me, holding a laugh.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

With that, we went downstairs to the kitchen, where all sorts of delicious foods were on the table.

I tried to be polite and eat a little of everything, but I couldn't help it. I was really hungry, and ended up eating until my stomach couldn't take it anymore.

"So… where do I sleep?" I wondered. I was getting pretty tired, and besides, it was extremely late.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that, come on, I'll show you," said Michael going up the fancy stairway.

We walked across the hall, until we got to a room. Michael opened the door… instantly, my eyes widened, and I absolutely fell in love with this room.

I slowly walked inside, noticing my four bags near the humongous bed.

I looked back towards Michael, who stood in the door way.

"You're letting me stay… in here?" I asked. He nodded, grinning.

I couldn't help it, I had to hug him.

He was pulled back by my instant hug, though he slowly hugged me back.

For a second, I forgot I was hugging Michael Jackson. I was really, **really **surprised on how normal he was, totally **not** what I expected.

When we pulled back, I started off by saying "Thank you… so much, for all of this, I-I never thought anything like this would ever happen… thank you, for saving me," I said.

He smiled kindly. "I'm always happy to help," he said.

I looked back towards the room, noticing another room, leading to a bathroom.

Boy, I really needed to take a shower. "Can I…" I said, motioning my finger towards the bathroom.

"Of course, just feel like you are at home," he said. I smiled. "Thanks, I'll try,".

For a few second we just stood there, looking at each other. Wow… I had never noticed how nice his eyes were. The iris was a beautiful chocolaty color, a few shades darker than mine.

His eyes were addicting, it was really hard to stop looking into them. Sadly, I had to. Other wise I might scare him with my gaze.

"Well, I-I should go now, h-have a good night Christina," he said.

"You too," I said, as he stepped out of the room, giving me a quick smile one last time, and closing the door behind him self.

I looked back towards the room. I still couldn't believe how huge it was. It was probably even bigger than my own apartment!

Or… old apartment.

When I was done taking my shower, I quickly slipped on my light blue, cotton pajamas, and turned off the light to the room.

I than walked over to the bed, and lay down, pulling the soft, puffy covers on top of me.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking to my self… Was this all real?

Sure felt like it.

Though when I closed my eyes, I knew that once I would wake up, I'd be back home, in my apartment… because, I still couldn't get rid of the thought… the thought that this is all a dream.


End file.
